A Game of Pool
by yellowlightning
Summary: Robin some how manages to get Raven to play a game of pool with him. Some hintings of couple pairing.


Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Teen Titans  
  
Author's Note: This is not a sequel from the first Teen Titan Fiction that I written, but I can assure you that there will probably be one for that. All rules apply "if you don't have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all". Well, hope you like it!  
  
A Game of Pool  
  
It was eleven twenty and surprising enough the Teen Titan Tower was silent. The only sounds came from the raindrops falling upon the roof of the tower. Raven was curled up in a sofa chair, reading a book in the peace of the falling rain and the crackling of the fire in the fireplace. The small storm caused a blackout so the team retired to their bedrooms, while Raven decided it was about time to catch up on her readings.  
  
"Hey," a voice softly spoke.  
  
Raven a bit startled looked up from the book. "Robin" she said, as the masked leader appeared before her.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't meant to startle you" Robin apologized as he scratched the back of his neck. Raven just shook her head.  
  
"So, what are you doing up?" Raven curiously asked, her eyes peering a little above the book as she watch Robin cross the room.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," shrugged Robin as he walked around the new pool table, slowly racking up the balls. Raven nodded as she returned her attention back to her book. Robin glanced up from the pool table as he watch Raven's eyes scan across the pages. "I hope you don't mind if I play a game."  
  
"Not at all," answered Raven, her eyes remained on the words.  
  
Robin slightly frowned to himself at the attempt to gain her attention and interest. After a moment of staring at her, Robin mentally gave up and decided to leave her to her reading. Grabbing a pool stick, Robin chalked it up. Placing the white ball on the table, Robin began a game against himself.  
  
After a few pages Raven found herself reading the same line over and over again. Slowly her eyes left the book and it wasn't long before she was watching Robin play pool.  
  
Leaning in Robin took a shot, the number eleven-ball fell right into the corner pocket. Through the dimly lit room Robin smiled as he his eyes locked onto a pair of purple eyes. Standing straight up Robin cocked his head and smiled, "Do you want to play a round with me?"  
  
"I don't know how to play," Raven answered, after getting over the fact that he caught her staring at her. She was thankful for the poorly lit room and the hood that still covered her head as she felt herself slightly blush in embarrassment.  
  
"So I'll teach you. It isn't that hard," encouraged Robin, hoping it would start a conversation between the two.  
  
"No thank you. I think I'll just finish this book," declined Raven as she once again returned her attention back to her book.  
  
Robin found himself staring at her again. Deciding this time he wasn't going to leave her alone, he placed his pool stick against the pool table and walked over to her.  
  
"Hey, I was reading that" Raven replied as Robin grabbed the book away from her and shut it close.  
  
"Come on, Raven. Just one game and you can go back to your reading. I promise," smiled Robin as he looked at her.  
  
"I already told you 'no'. Now can I please have my book back?" Raven said as she glared at Robin.  
  
"Just one game," he repeated, nearly sounding as if he was begging.  
  
"No," answered Raven.  
  
"Please?" Robin begged.  
  
"You're not going to give me my book back, are you?" Raven replied as she looked at Robin.  
  
"I will. After you play a game with me," answered Robin with a smile.  
  
"And if I told you I was to go to my room?" questioned Raven, wondering why Robin insisted on playing a game with her.  
  
"I would tell you 'good night' and return the book to you when you decide to play a game of pool with me," smirked Robin with a small laugh.  
  
"You're impossible you know that?" stated Raven with a bit of anger out of her voice as she stood up.  
  
"I know," smiled Robin with satisfaction as he walked back to the pool table. "Okay the object of the game is to get all the balls into the pockets, well except the white ball of course. Um, you can be stripes since I already sunk two in. I'll be the solids, so you only hit the stripes in okay? Oh, and if you hit the eight ball into one of the pockets before you finish sinking in all the stripes you lose. Okay?" Robin glanced up at Raven to see if she was catching on.  
  
"Okay," Raven flatly replied as Robin handed her a pool stick flashing her one of his smiles.  
  
"Okay, I'll go first," replied Robin as he looked at the pool table, picking one of the solids to hit. Settling for the three, Robin took aim and the ball went straight into one of the pockets.  
  
"You're good at this game," Raven monotonously commented.  
  
Robin smirked, "I'm okay." He took another shot and failed to get any of the balls in. "Your turn."  
  
Raven stared at him a bit dumbfounded before she stared at the pool table, deciding which stripe ball to aim for. Figuring she'll attempt to hit the twelve-ball, since it was the closest one to a pocket, she took hold of the pool stick as she tried to figure out how to hold it properly. "This is so embarrassing," she muttered under her breath. In her attempts to finding a comfortable way in holding the pool stick she heard Robin quietly laugh. "I told you I didn't know how to play," she snapped as she shot him a look. "You can keep the book." With those words she tossed the pool stick to the side and turned around to go to her bedroom. Now she knew why she never bother to engage in any activity that she didn't know how to do, she didn't want to look like a joke to anyone.  
  
Robin's eyes shot open at her words. "Raven wait!" He quickly jogged after her and grabbed her wrist, making her turn around to face him. He paused seeing the anger in her eyes. He felt guilty and wished the room was darker so he didn't have to see the look on her face. But, he didn't mean for her to take his laughter the wrong way. "I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you because you looked silly or foolish."  
  
"Than why were you laughing?" Raven asked who was still upset and was a bit surprised that she stopped to even hear Robin out.  
  
"Uh-" Robin stuttered, surprised she asked.  
  
"Well?" challenged Raven. She was beginning to think he was lying.  
  
"Because I thought you looked cute," Robin quickly blurted out, afraid she was going to walk away even more angry with him.  
  
"What?" Raven said it disbelief.  
  
"You looked so confused it was cute," he quietly admitted. Raven just stood there, too surprised to say anything. "I'm sorry Raven if I made you upset. I didn't mean for you to think I was laughing directly at you. Please don't go to bed. I'll teach you how to play like I promised."  
  
Raven stood there in silence, wondering what to do. "Okay" she quietly answered as she caught a glimpse of Robin smiling before he turned back around.  
  
"Okay, just hold the pool stick like I do," Robin said as he handed her the stick she tossed. Taking his pool stick, Robin held it and looked up to see Raven attempt to do the same. She managed to get the holding down, but she was having a hard time keeping the stick steady as she shoot.  
  
After a few seconds Raven sighed in frustration, "I give up."  
  
"Don't give up," frowned Robin as he leaned his pool stick against the table. He walked behind her and stood behind her, as Raven froze wondering what he was doing. Trying to ignore his presence Raven continue to hold the pool stick in her hands as she concentrated on keeping it steady. "Just relax." She gasped as she felt Robin right behind her as he placed his hands over hers. He was beyond invading her space, but for some reason she couldn't get herself together to say something.  
  
"How can I relax when you're-" questioned Raven. She couldn't even find the words to finish her sentence.  
  
"This close to you?" He slightly teased, finishing her sentence, causing her to blush without his knowledge. Robin smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment." With that he guided her right hand forward as the pool stick made contact with the white ball smacking right into the fifteen-ball sending it into the pocket. "See, all you have to do is stop thinking about it so much and relax." He pulled away from her and returned to where he stood just a few minutes ago.  
  
Raven stared at him with determination to some how leave him speechless at the end of the night. Catching her gaze once Robin smiled and Raven turned away to take another shot, the ball went smoothly into the corner pocket. It was an easy shot but she glanced up at Robin and smiled anyways.  
  
The game continued longer than expected. It was getting late, sleepiness and the bad lighting was a few excuses for the bad shoots. Although Raven caught on pretty quickly she was still getting a hang of things.  
  
"I win," smiled Raven with satisfaction as she hit the last stripe ball into the pocket.  
  
"Actually you don't" replied Robin as Raven frowned.  
  
"But, I sunk in all of the stripes," Raven said as she looked at Robin.  
  
"Yeah, but in order to win you have to sink in the eight ball as well," explained Robin, looking at the pool table. He had one more ball to sink in before the eight ball. "And you have to call which pocket it's going to go in."  
  
"Very well," Raven said as she took a look at the pool table. "The middle left pocket." She knew she wasn't going to make it, but she took the shot anyways and like predicted she missed.  
  
Robin went next and managed to sink in the last solid. He smiled with satisfaction, seeing an easy set up for the eight ball. "Alright, that corner pocket." He pointed to the one on the right.  
  
Deciding it was time to give him a little payback Raven pulled back her hood and walked towards him. She sweetly smiled as he was preparing to take the shoot. She slowly leaned towards him and whispered in his ear, "Robin."  
  
Robin's eyes immediately left the pool table to look at her. Her purple eyes were intently on him as she gave him an innocent smile. This was definitely a side of Raven he never did see. Refusing to let her get the best of him, Robin returned his attention back to the pool table.  
  
She knew what she was doing was practically cheating, but she didn't care, it was all simply payback for everything he did to her tonight: taking her book, making her play, catching her off guard when he called her cute, and especially for actually teaching her how to play by getting real close. She watched him pull the pool stick back, this time she sweetly said his name causing him to totally miss the eight ball.  
  
Robin felt his face grow warm a bit surprised in hearing Raven's voice in that kind of tone. Straightening up, Robin stepped a little back as Raven made her way right in front of him to take the next shot. She was thankful the white ball lined up with the eight ball and the corner pocket. "That pocket," Raven replied as she pointed the pool stick at the pocket. She leaned in and easily hit the eight ball in. "Now, I win." She smiled as she turned to face Robin, who ended up being right in front of her. She fell speechless once again.  
  
"Good game," Robin replied, a bit satisfied that he caught her off guard.  
  
"Yeah," Raven agreed before gaining her composer. Using her powers, the book flew back into her hands. "Good-night Robin."  
  
"Good-night Raven," Robin said as he watched her step away from him. "Maybe we could play again some other time?"  
  
Raven stopped in her steps not turning around, "Maybe." She continued walking and paused once more as she glanced over her shoulder. "Robin?" He looked up from the pool table; he was putting the balls back in the rack. "Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome," Robin said with a small smile. Raven nodded her head and resumed walking. "Sweet dreams, Raven." Robin smiled as he watched her pause for a second before she disappeared into the hallway. Although he didn't get much of a conversation out of her, he did however manage to see a side of her that he never did see before and he was glad to know it was possible for her to let down her guard.  
  
THE END 


End file.
